


A Bargain Must Be Made

by Anonymous



Series: Darkness [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Family Drama, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Verse, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 21:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1723289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles tries to put his time in captivity behind him, but that proves to be impossible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bargain Must Be Made

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vkdemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vkdemon/gifts).



Stiles is driving to work when he first gets the urge to puke. He pulls over and cracks open his door, retching onto the pavement. He chalks it up to nerves, because it's only his third day back since the incident, and things could be going better.

Stiles pukes again two days later, when he and Lydia walk into a barbecue restaurant for lunch. Lydia sneers at the puddle of vomit on the sidewalk and demands, "What's wrong with you?"

"How should I know?" Stiles snaps back, walking back toward the car while breathing through his mouth. "Why does everything smell so strongly today? It's like I can't stop smelling and my stomach is having _none_ of it!"

Lydia circles Stiles' wrist and she stops short. "You went through a heat."

It takes Stiles a moment of Lydia staring at him with an eyebrow raised before her point dawns on him. "Ohhhhh. Oh, god. Oh, my god! I can't–" Stiles feels his lungs seize up and it feels like he's drowning. "Shit, Lyds, I–"

Her words low and calm in his ear, Lydia says, "I swear to god, Stilinski, you are going to keep it together and breathe. _Breathe_ , Stiles."

When Stiles' alpha tells him to do something, he does it. Usually he asks a question or makes a smart comment, but today he follows blindly. A shuddering gasp rattles forth through Stiles' throat. That first breath makes the next one easier, and the one after that. When Stiles can focus on anything besides trying to breathe, he realizes that he's shaking almost uncontrollably. "Lyds, I _can't_ be pregnant."

"Stiles Montgomery Stilinski–"

Stiles frowns and interrupts her. "That's not my name."

Eyes wide and intense, Lydia purses her lips. Then she grabs Stiles' arm and pulls him away from the restaurant and back toward their car. "You went through a heat. You told me you were locked in with that beta. Ignoring this won't make it any less true. Now can we work together to accept that this is what happened, or do you want to freak out again?"

Clenching his jaw, Stiles works as hard as he can to regain full control over his body. The shaking fades and Stiles wipes the sweat from his forehead. "I still kind of want to freak out again," he says. "I didn't…" He sighs. "I wanted _your_ baby. You know, when we were older and, and _married_."

"Do you want to go to the clinic?" Lydia asks. Her eyes are still wide, but her brows have turned up in concern. 

Stiles shrugs. "Can I think about it?"

"Of course," Lydia says, dropping her gaze down to her hands. "Stiles, of course." She takes Stiles' hands in her own and squeezes them. "I'm with you, okay? I'm _with_ you."

"It doesn't bother you that I let someone else touch me?" Stiles looks away from Lydia, but she puts a hand up to his chin and turns his face toward her.

"I know you didn't want to. I know you couldn't help it. If Argent's men hadn't taken you, I know this wouldn't have happened." Lydia presses up onto her tip toes and kisses Stiles. 

Stiles returns the kiss, taking comfort in it.

~*~

Stiles knows that he should track down Derek, use his dad's connections to find the guy, so Stiles can tell him the news, but Stiles keeps telling himself that maybe there won't be anything to tell Derek about. He puts off making the decision for too long, and doesn't contact Derek.

Stiles and Lydia get married. "You sure marrying me was a good idea?" Stiles asks as they dance together at the reception. Stiles' stomach sticks out just enough that he feels it when he tries to press close to Lydia, but not so much that anyone can tell he's thicker than he was three months ago. Lydia is wearing insanely high heels under her dress, which makes her feel so much taller than she normally is.

"For better or for worse," Lydia says, pulling Stiles into a kiss. As they dance, Stiles thinks she does look happy. Stiles feels happier than he has since waking up in that basement.

After the wedding, the pregnancy starts to take a turn for the worse. Stiles second guesses his decision to keep the kid five times a day, especially when he's in the second trimester and wakes up after collapsing off of a ladder at work. They tell everyone that the baby is Lydia's.

After months of bed rest, Stiles gives birth to a baby girl. She has an unusual layer of fuzz all over her body, which makes her look more like a monkey than a human child. When she focuses on Stiles' face, he swears he sees light reflecting from her eyes back out at him. They remind Stiles of how Derek's eyes used to look by candlelight. 

The doctors leave and Stiles, still hyped up on adrenaline and bottled oxygen, says to Lydia, "She's not normal."

"She's our daughter, Stiles." Lydia carefully sits down on the bed next to Stiles, leaning her forehead against his temple as they both look down at the swaddled-up baby in Stiles' lap. "She needs a name."

"I don't think she's _human_." Stiles shakes his head, unable to reconcile the image he's had in his head for almost nine months with the creature in his arms. 

Lydia slides from the bed and takes the baby from Stiles, holding the baby close to her chest. "Stiles, listen to me." She catches Stiles' gaze in her own. "Stiles, this is our daughter. I don't care if she's fuzzy, I don't care if–" Lydia cuts herself off with a little shriek. "Her eyes just glowed at me, Stiles. They _glowed_!" Instead of freaking out, Lydia cradles the baby tighter, staring at her like that will make her do it again.

Stiles watches the two of them and a tight knot under his breastbone begins to loosen. Still, Stiles was prepared for a human baby, not this. He and Lydia are going to need some expert advice. "I think we need to find her father. Ask him what she is."

Lydia pets the fur on the baby's cheek and nods.She looks up at Stiles with watery eyes. "I think you're right."


End file.
